


Ulterior Motives

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser makes good on his promise to arrest Ray after the events of the episode "North."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

"Benny, what the hell are you doing?" Fraser was clicking the handcuffs on Ray's wrists and reading Ray his rights.

"Ray, I did tell you that I would have to arrest you once we landed."

"Yeah, and then we crashed, you hit your head, went blind and lost the use of your legs. I carried you all across the Canadian landscape. We stopped the fugitive from killing both of us, then had a near-death experience with a waterfall, finally found the Canadian version of civilization, filed the report, contacted Welsh and my family, and now we're in this motel room."

"That's correct, Ray." Fraser turned him around, both hands on Ray's shoulders. Ray gave him an incredulous look. "After all that we've been through these last few days, you're still going to arrest me?"

"Ray, some things have become rather apparent to me in our time here."

Fraser then did something surprising by kissing Ray, gently but firmly. Fraser pulled away, still gripping Ray by the shoulders. "Ray, I admit that I handcuffed you for reasons not entirely related to law enforcement. I feel rather guilty about my ulterior motives, both because of how selfish they are and because I have compromised the oaths I took as an officer of the law. It seems that our close brushes with death have led me to engage in some rather rash behavior. Therefore, Ray, I am willing to remove the handcuffs and deal with the consequences, however unpleasant they may be. However, if you'd rather, we could never speak of this again."

Ray blinked. "So, you're not actually going to arrest me?"

"No, Ray."

"Okay, so, how about you take the cuffs off of me and we can do that kissing thing again?"

Fraser gave Ray an all too rare smile. "Understood."


End file.
